Fly High - INFINITE H ft. Baby Soul
Descripción *'Titulo:' Fly High Ft. Baby Soul (비상 ft. 베이비 소울).160px|right *'Artista:' INFINITE H *'Mini-Album:' Fly High. *'Pista:' #5 *'Género:' Hip-hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2013. Video full|center|400 px Hoya, Dongwoo, Baby Soul Romanización mudae wie tv-ye eodideun chajagaji geudael wihae ollaine, gil wie hangsang isseo pillyo eomneun GPS… jameseo kkaejamaja Feels good haneure daheuldeutan gibun jeormeumeun naui beot neomchineun gippeum hyeonsirijiman mitgiji annneun gin kkum hago sipeun geoseul haneun geon keun chukbok wonhadeon sarmeul saneungeol ingineun jamkkaniraneun mal nae ganeungseonggwa bigyohae bwasseul ttaen da bujireomneun maringeol kkeuchi eobseo uri tim ireumcheoreom boyeojulge bojeungeun nae ireum georeo eoseo gireul yeoreo gyesok ppeodeonagage noraehalge jomyeongeul bichwo hwanhage naega mojaral ttaen membeodeuri Got my back duryeoulge eobseuni dangdanghage tto dareun chulbalseoni boyeo dubal ape I’m gonna make it ppareuge chulbalhane mudae wie tv-ye eodideun chajagaji geudael wihae ollaine, gil wie hangsang isseo pillyo eomneun GPS Hands up to the sky We gon have some fun modu ttara bulleobwa rarararara bamjame deulgi jeone gidoreul gamsahaji naega nurineun i modeun geot Much love, keun eungwone uri eumageun jichin dangsindeureul eungwonhae bappeun harue pirohami ssahyeoga? anya igeon piro anin kkumkkwowatdeon sarm So fly naragaldeutan moyangsae jumuneul geoldeut pillyohan geon nae sonane eodireul gadeon urireul bangawohae geuraeseo nan jakku Fandeureul mannaryeo hae gateun noraereul sudo eobsi bulleotjiman maebeon saeropge hae sigeul jul moreuneun yeolgiga I do my best deungsanhae churageun nae yaegiga aniraseo gonggam andwae I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E paebaeneun eobseo maennal igiji mudae wie tv-ye eodideun chajagaji geudael wihae ollaine, gil wie hangsang isseo pillyo eomneun GPS Hands up to the sky We gon have some fun modu ttara bulleobwa rarararara I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E paebaeneun eobseo maennal igiji I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E urin jom dareul ppun gyesok geotji naui gil mudae wie tv-ye eodideun chajagaji geudael wihae ollaine, gil wie hangsang isseo pillyo eomneun GPS Hands up to the sky We gon have some fun modu ttara bulleobwa rarararara mudae wie tv-ye eodideun chajagaji geudael wihae ollaine, gil wie hangsang isseo pillyo eomneun GPS Español En lo más alto del escenario o en la TV Donde quiera que sea, te encontraré. Por ti En línea o en el camino Estamos eimpre ahí. No necesito un GPS Tan pronto cuando me despierto de mi sueño, se siente bien Se siente como que puedo alcanzar el cielo La juventud es mi amiga, rebosante de felicidad Aunque es realidad, mi sueño increíblemente largo Haciendo algo que quieres hacer es una bendición tremenda Viviendo la vida que querías El dicho que dice que la popularidad sólo dura por un corto período de tiempo Es todo un discurso sin importancia cuando se compara con mis posibilidades No hay un fin, justo como el nombre de nuestro grupo Te lo mostraré. Pongo mi nombre para garantizártelo Apúrate y abre rápido un camnio, para que así pueda ir más lejos Cantaré, por lo que pon una brillante luz en mí Cuando estoy agonizando, los miembros me cubren la espalda Desde que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, voy a ser confianzudo Hay otro punto de partido frente a mis dos pies Lo voy a lograr Estoy empezando rápido En lo más alto del escenario o en la TV Donde quiera que sea, te encontraré. Por ti En línea o en el camino Siempre estaremos ahí. No necesito GPS Manos arriba al cielo Vamos a tener un poco de diversión Todo el mundo, cante con nosotros La la la la la Rezo antes de dormir Estoy agradecido por todo lo que disfruto ahora mismo Demasiado amor que ha sido mi apoyo Nuestra música anima a todos los cansados ustedes El cansancio se acumula en un día ocupado No, este no es cansancio. Esta es la vida que soñamos Así que vuela, muestra una pose como si fueras a volar Como si estuvieras a punto de lanzar un hechizo Todo lo que necesito está en mis manos Donde sea que vamos, todo el mundo está feliz de vernos Es por eso que sigo intentando juntarme con nuestros fans Aunque hemos cantado la misma canción sin fin, Lo haríamos de nuevo cada vez. La pasión que no sabe cómo enfriarse Daré lo mejor Escalo Desde que la caída no se trata sobre mí, no puedo relacionarme con ella I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E No hay tal cosa como la pérdida, nosotros siempre ganamos En lo más alto del escenario o en la TV Donde quiera que sea, te encontraré. Por ti En línea o en el camino Siempre estaremos ahí. No necesito GPS Manos arriba al cielo Vamos a tener un poco de diversión Todo el mundo, cante con nosotros La la la la la I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E No hay tal cosa como la derrota, nosotros siempre ganamos I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E No hay tal cosa como la derrota, nosotros siempre ganamos Mi camino Donde quiera que sea, te encontraré. Por ti En línea o en el camino Siempre estaremos ahí. No necesito GPS Manos arriba al cielo Vamos a tener un poco de diversión Todo el mundo, cante con nosotros La la la la la Donde quiera que sea, te encontraré. Por ti En línea o en el camino Siempre estaremos ahí. No necesito GPS Hangul 무대 위에 tv에 어디든 찾아가지 그댈 위해 온라인에, 길 위에 항상 있어 필요 없는 GPS 잠에서 깨자마자 Feels good 하늘에 닿을듯한 기분 젊음은 나의 벗 넘치는 기쁨 현실이지만 믿기지 않는 긴 꿈 하고 싶은 것을 하는 건 큰 축복 원하던 삶을 사는걸 인기는 잠깐이라는 말 내 가능성과 비교해 봤을 땐 다 부질없는 말인걸 끝이 없어 우리 팀 이름처럼 보여줄게 보증은 내 이름 걸어 어서 길을 열어 계속 뻗어나가게 노래할게 조명을 비춰 환하게 내가 모자랄 땐 멤버들이 Got my back 두려울게 없으니 당당하게 또 다른 출발선이 보여 두발 앞에 I’m gonna make it 빠르게 출발하네 무대 위에 tv에 어디든 찾아가지 그댈 위해 온라인에, 길 위에 항상 있어 필요 없는 GPS Hands up to the sky We gon have some fun 모두 따라 불러봐 라라라라라 밤잠에 들기 전에 기도를 감사하지 내가 누리는 이 모든 것 Much love, 큰 응원에 우리 음악은 지친 당신들을 응원해 바쁜 하루에 피로함이 쌓여가? 아냐 이건 피로 아닌 꿈꿔왔던 삶 So fly 날아갈듯한 모양새 주문을 걸듯 필요한 건 내 손안에 어디를 가던 우리를 반가워해 그래서 난 자꾸 Fan들을 만나려 해 같은 노래를 수도 없이 불렀지만 매번 새롭게 해 식을 줄 모르는 열기가 I do my best 등산해 추락은 내 얘기가 아니라서 공감 안돼 I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E 패배는 없어 맨날 이기지 무대 위에 tv에 어디든 찾아가지 그댈 위해 온라인에, 길 위에 항상 있어 필요 없는 GPS Hands up to the sky We gon have some fun 모두 따라 불러봐 라라라라라 I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E 패배는 없어 맨날 이기지 I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E 우린 좀 다를 뿐 계속 걷지 나의 길 무대 위에 tv에 어디든 찾아가지 그댈 위해 온라인에, 길 위에 항상 있어 필요 없는 GPS Hands up to the sky We gon have some fun 모두 따라 불러봐 라라라라라 무대 위에 tv에 어디든 찾아가지 그댈 위해 온라인에, 길 위에 항상 있어 필요 없는 GPS Datos Categoría:INFINITE H